ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zarbon
How Zarbon joined the Tourney Zarbon is an elite warrior who values beauty and his physical appearance above all else. He is considered to be very handsome and he wears a heavily cultural garb. He has long green braided hair and his head apparel tiara and earrings reminiscent of a high-class prince. He is very vain and he considers himself to be of the highest standard due to his background and his good looks. His light blue skin and golden eyes indicate his reptilian alien ancestry. He also wears a very long light blue cape, as well as a very cultural leg and arm-wear. Along with his choice of clothing, he wears the common armor that most of Frieza's military men have, including the shoulder pads and a scouter. While trying to conquer a Romulan-ruled planet for Frieza, Zarbon found himself attracted to the former Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium, Hades Izanami. Zarbon then schemes to take over Frieza's empire and rule with Hades as his queen. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Zarbon stands with his arms crossed and legs apart. After the announcer calls his name Zarbon gracefully swings his arms, then pulls out his scouter as the camera zooms saying "Can you... beat me?" Special Moves Possibility Cannon (Neutral) Zarbon gathers ki into his right and left hands and shoots a ball of ki at the opponent. Elegant Blaster (Side) Zarbon puts his hand forward with the other supporting it in a manner similar to the Explosive Demon Wave. Then, he charges an orange energy sphere and fires it in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. Purple Circle (Up) Zarbon does an aerial backflip kick while going into the air. Shooting Star Arrow (Down) Zarbon puts his right hand upward and charges an orange energy sphere. He then puts his hand forward and fires an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. Bloody Dance (Hyper Smash) Zarbon knocks the opponent into the air and delivers a brutal assault of physical strikes, and finishes by kicking the opponent down to the ground. Vanity Spread Shot (Final Smash) Zarbon launches an energy sphere to the ground, and it divides into three smaller energy spheres which scatter in three different directions. Victory Animations #Zarbon scoffs, then bows and says "I didn't even have to transform." #Zarbon lifts his right knee, then extends his leg and sets it on the ground, then points his left fingers out saying "Hmph, so that's the best you've got, huh?" #Zarbon sets his right hand behind him and swipes his left hand saying "Heh... I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back." On-Screen Appearance Zarbon flies down and bows like a gentleman then says "Don't just stand there, fight." Trivia *Zarbon's rival is the former Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium, Hades Izanami. *Zarbon shares his English voice actor with Enel, Crum (in Magnus Von Grapple and Fujitora. *Zarbon shares his Japanese voice actor with Gon, Gan Ning, Cygnus Hyoga, Golbat, Jar Jar Binks, Chibi-Robo and Hurt Plant. *Zarbon shares his French voice actor with Light Plane, Dee Jay, Jack Mathers, Recoome, Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright, Captain Frye, Mr. Luggs and Bardock. *Zarbon shares his German voice actor with Sableye *Zarbon shares his Arabic voice actor with the Nameless Shura, Cracker Jack, Baraka, Kaioh, Lu Meng, Sun Jian, Slayer, Dyna Blade, Gemini Saga and Pikkon. *Zarbon shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Donovan Baine, Dorai, Throh, Steely Dan, Ivysaur, Knot-Wing the Koopa, Gensho and Sho Hayate. *Zarbon's default form on the character select screen is his normal humanoid form, but it can be changed back at any time to his monster form. To switch to Zarbon's monster form, players have to highlight Zarbon and press the ZL button. To switch back to his normal form, players have to press the ZR button when his monster form is highlighted. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters